


Сломанное крыло «золотого бога»

by WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Abuse, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Неужели после месяцев неуверенности и сомнений Джимми узнает, что Роберт разделяет его чувства?перевод с английского, оригинал тут https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043985
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	Сломанное крыло «золотого бога»

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Все события вымышлены.  
> 2\. Авторское название фика «I'm just looking for an angel with a broken wing» — цитата из интервью Джимми Пейджа.

_I wanna give you every inch of my love  
(Я хочу отдать тебе каждый дюйм моей любви)  
Led Zeppelin, «Whole Lotta Love»_

Когда группа стала прощаться, в зале грянули благодарные аплодисменты. Зрители не хотели отпускать своих кумиров, умоляя и требуя еще хотя бы одну песню, но те уже устали и мечтали как можно скорее оказаться в отеле.

— Давай быстрее, Перси, мы уезжаем! — крикнул Джимми Роберту. Перси — так прозвали Роберта в группе — был единственным, кто не спешил уходить со сцены, продолжая купаться в лучах зрительской любви. 

Джимми перевел задумчивый взгляд за кулисы: Джонси уже флиртовал с какой-то групи, потягивая пиво, в то время как Бонзо в компании разбитной черноволосой девицы с космической скоростью поглощал выпивку. Обычно по-джентльменски скромный Джонси после пары пива менялся и сейчас был вполне готов вести красотку в номер. Джимми бросил на нее оценивающий взгляд: девушка лет восемнадцати, в одежде, не оставляющей простора для воображения. Джимми знал, что вокруг полно таких девушек, готовых на все ради одной ночи в его постели, но ему это было не нужно. По крайней мере, не сегодня. Сегодня он мог думать только о золотоволосом красавчике, который сейчас рисовался на сцене.

— Парни, я заебался ждать, — заявил Бонзо, залпом выпив очередную стопку и хлопнув ее на ближайший столик. Пять пустых стопок, уже красовавшихся там, свидетельствовали, что Бонзо не врал. — Вы с нами или будете страдать херней дальше? — Спросил он со смехом: им с подружкой не терпелось в отель — она так его обнимала, что уже смахивала на плющ, обмотавшийся вокруг опоры.

— Возвращайтесь без меня, — ответил Джимми, — я возьму другую машину: мне нужно выяснить кое-что с роуди.

— Мне тоже пока не хочется возвращаться, — сказал улыбающийся Роберт, появляясь за кулисами. Джимми заметил, что в глазах у него заплясали озорные чертики, и мог бы поклясться, что этот взгляд предназначался специально для него, Джимми… Но зачем? Быть может, Роберт обратил внимание на его робкие намеки и решил действовать? Джимми очень хотелось верить в это.

— Ладно... Джнси и я пришлем вам машину на обртном пути, чуваки… можете пока вызвать другую… — язык Бонзо, обнимавшего свою подружку, начал заплетаться.

Выпив еще немного, Джонси и Бонзо вместе со своими «трофеями» улизнули через черный ход навстречу ночным приключениям.

— Ты хочешь в клуб или пойдем прямо в номер? — спросил Роберт, вытянув сигарету из кармана. Джимми не мог оторвать взгляда от этих небрежных движений, чувствуя, как у него встает только от того, как пальцы Роберта поднесли сигарету к губам. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем он сообразил, что нужно ответить:

— О… ээ... Мне все равно... Можем вернуться в отель, если хочешь.

Роберт кивнул — Джимми невольно залюбовался золотым потоком его кудрей — сделал еще одну затяжку и стряхнул пепел:

— Значит, в клуб.

По пути в клуб между ними возникло странное чувство неловкости. Было сказано очень мало слов, но в горле у Джимми так пересохло, что он мечтал хотя бы о капельке виски.

Едва добравшись до места, они буквально упали на стулья за стойкой. Роберт заказал пиво, а Джимми целую бутылку  виски Jack Daniel's. Полчаса они только пили, перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами и наблюдая, как приходят и уходят посетители, в основном менеджеры и рабочие сцены. Наконец полбутылки виски и три пива сделали свое дело: Роберт и Джимми начали болтать и смеяться — казалось, неловкость была забыта. Но украдкой Джимми не мог насмотреться на Роберта: на его плоскую худощавую грудь, которую крой открытой концертной блузы оставлял обнаженной, на роскошные кудри, мягко касавшиеся его плеч при каждом повороте головы, на задорный взгляд и сияющую улыбку. Светло-голубые, в тон глаз, выцветшие джинсы обтягивали бедра Роберта, словно вторая кожа. Эти джинсы никак не давали несчастному Джимми покоя. Ему очень хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь он познакомится поближе с тем, что скрывается под их покровом. Увы, он сознавал, что сейчас так же далек от этого, как и раньше.

Расплатившись, они пошли к машине. По пути к задней двери Джимми не удержался и отстал, чтобы полюбоваться, как горделиво покачивается при ходьбе пятая точка его друга. Впрочем, он быстро справился с собой, и в следующее мгновение они уже шли бок о бок, смеясь темноте. Они шли в ногу, Роберт положил руку на плечо Джимми, а тот мог лишь слегка касаться его в ответ — его уже несколько недель преследовали мысли о Роберте, и они были отнюдь не дружескими. Иногда среди них проскальзывали даже садистские фантазии с Робертом — в той роли, которая в постели Джимми обычно принадлежала групи.

Волна колючего холода пробрала легко одетых парней до костей. Джимми было чуть легче, потому что на нем была обычная рубашка, а Роберт отчаянно встретил пронизывающий ветер обнаженной грудью и был по-прежнему прекрасен. Джимми не без восхищения проследил, как он вынул сигарету изо рта и оглядел улицу:

— Ну, и где эта гребанная машина?

Их машины нигде не было видно, хотя остальные уехали почти час назад.

— Я не знаю... Может, за углом? — предположил Джимми. Чтобы проверить свою догадку, он стал спускаться вниз по улице и вскоре услышал, как Роберт торопливо нагоняет его. Они поравнялись и пошли рядом, а потом улица резко свернула влево, и в то же мгновение чья-то теплая рука сжала руку Джимми.

Прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, его прижали к стене, и жаркие губы накрыли его рот. У поцелуя был привкус табака, пива и страстного желания. Захваченный врасплох, Джимми и не подумал сопротивляться — в этом поцелуе было столько огня, что даже он редко встречал подобное. Желание заставило потерять контроль над собой: он запустил руку в светлые волосы, натягивая их и.… отстранив поклонника от себя, понял, что смотрит в ясные глаза Роберта.

— Перси?! — Джимми отшатнулся.

Роберт только хрипловато хихикнул. Сексуальная хрипотца в его голосе была напоминанием о недавней сигарете и концерте, который они только что отыграли:

— Чему ты так удивляешься, Джим? — Улыбка сделала его лицо еще красивее. Он осторожно провел пальцами вверх и вниз по груди Джимми. От легких прикосновений сквозь атласную рубашку у того побежали мурашки. — Ты бесконечно дразнил меня неделями, и правда верил, что я не замечаю? — Роберт шагнул вперед, остановившись, когда их лица почти соприкоснулись. Джимми не смог больше сдерживаться, впиваясь жадным поцелуем в губы своего наваждения. Горячее дыхание заполнило его рот, чужой язык медленно обвел по контуру губы...

Послышался шум подъезжающего автомобиля, и они отстранились друг от друга, но сердце Джимми екнуло от ощущения мягкого прикосновения, когда Роберт наклонился к его уху:

— Обещаю, мы продолжим в отеле, и ты не пожалеешь, что никого не выбрал на эту ночь...

Джимми чувствовал лукавую улыбку на губах, касавшихся его кожи. При мысли о том, чем они собираются заниматься, когда вернутся, Джимми бросило в жар, его член под брюками встал колом. Роберт тоже заметил это и шкодливо улыбнулся: у Джимми перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал руку на своем члене, прикрытом только тонкими брюками. Джимми застонал.

— Не расплескай это до отеля, детка, — вот Роберт игриво прикусил мочку его уха, а в следующий миг уже оказался у ожидавшей их машины.

Джимми побрел следом, не в силах оторвать взгляд от задницы, обтянутой узкими джинсами. То, как Роберт двигался, гибкий, словно ива на ветру, заставляло Джимми страдать еще сильнее.

Возвращение в отель стало для них настоящим испытанием. Оно было бы ужасным даже по сравнению с прогулкой в Мордор. Оба были возбуждены до предела — они бы не отлипали друг от друга, если б рядом не было водителя. Стояк Джимми был так крепок, что в любой момент мог разорвать белый атлас его брюк, а узкие джинсы Роберта превратились в самый настоящий пыточный инструмент. Четверть часа тянулась бесконечно долго, и вид отеля в окне стал для обоих чем-то вроде вида оазиса в пустыне.

Они выскочили, как только машина остановилась, и стрелой помчались наверх. Им чудом удалось обогнуть толпу фанаток, которая собиралась вокруг здания отеля. Проскользнув в вестибюль, Джимми и Роберт пробежали к лифту и остановились возле него, переминаясь с ноги на ногу от нетерпения. Роберт закусил губу и бросил жадный взгляд на Джимми, а тот, перехватив его, почувствовал, что сейчас умрет от возбуждения.

— Дзинь! — двери лифта, наконец, открылись, и оба вбежали внутрь. Они благопристойно стояли рядом, пока двери неторопливо не съехались снова. Роберт нажал на кнопку пентхауса.

В следующее мгновение хрупкий Джимми толкнул Роберта к стене с такой силой, что у того перехватило дыхание, и жадно прижался к нему, стискивая бедра, чувствуя стояк сквозь натянувшуюся джинсовую ткань. Роберт вплел пальцы в черные волосы, прижимаясь лицом к его лицу.

— Проклятье, я так хочу тебя, хочу тебя всего, — бормотал Джимми в перерывах между поцелуями. Роберт целовал его в белое горло и скользил руками по худому телу.

— Просто подожди, пока мы доберемся до комнаты, детка, — шептал Роберт, легонько покусывая Джимми в шею — он понимал этот больной ум как никто другой, и знал, как нажимать на его кнопки. Почувствовав зубы на своей коже, Джимми со стоном опустил руки, но тут же потянулся к бедрам Роберта — прохладный металл пряжки ремня манил его, будто умоляя расстегнуть. Не успел он запустить пальцы под ремень, как лифт остановился, и им пришлось прерваться.

Они побежали к комнате Джимми. Та находилась в стороне от комнат Бонзо и Джонси, и там можно было получить хоть немного уединения. От возбуждения у Джимми дрожали руки, и он долго возился с дверной ручкой: не получалось открыть замок, а прижавшийся к заду член Роберта нисколько не помогал в этом.

— Перси, ты можешь удержать себя в руках хоть пять секунд, чтобы я смог открыть эту проклятую дверь?

Роберт лишь хрипловато хихикнул, но Джимми наконец удалось повернуть ключ в замке. Они ввалились внутрь, падая друг на друга. Роберт захлопнул дверь каблуком и, целуя, вжал Джимми в стену. Пока Джимми стаскивал с него блузу, Роберт расстегивал пуговицы рубашки Джимми. Их губы уже не расставались, горячее дыхание легко перемешивалось. Джимми очертил языком губы Роберта и настойчиво толкнулся глубже, Роберт скользил пальцами по рубашке Джимми, пытаясь стянуть ее. Так, не желая отрываться друг от друга, двигаясь по комнате почти вслепую и натыкаясь на мебель, они добрались до кровати.

В следующий миг Роберт оказался на спине, любуясь прекрасной картиной: черные волосы цвета воронова крыла ниспадают волнами, обрамляя бледное лицо темным ореолом. Серые глаза полны нежности и страсти. Взгляд Роберта заворожено скользнул по худому телу: ни одна красотка так его не заводила. Он опустил руки на бедра Джимми.

Тот наклонился — длинные волосы коснулись кожи легко, будто стекающая вода — губы прижались к губам Роберта, их языки встретились в сокровенном танце. Роберт почувствовал, как порхнули по коже ресницы, когда Джимми ненадолго отстранился.

— Боги, как я ждал этого, — выдохнул он, утыкаясь в изгиб шеи Роберта. Тот одобрительно застонал, а Джимми продолжал целовать его шею и все его тело. Кожу Роберта сладко покалывало, блаженно улыбаясь, он запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. И вдруг почувствовал, что поцелуи прекратились. Подняв голову, он встретился с изучающим взглядом серых глаз:

— Как далеко ты хочешь зайти? — Джимми медленно вел рукой по обтянутому джинсами бедру. Роберт ощутил, как ладонь накрыла его стояк, от которого джинсы уже трещали по швам. Он застонал, прикрывая глаза от жгучего желания чувствовать губы Джимми на своем члене:

— Боже, как угодно, можешь быть плохим мальчиком, — только и смог пробормотать Роберт в промежутках между стонами, в то время как устроившийся между его коленей Джимми слишком осторожно гладил через джинсы его стояк. — Пожалуйста... это пытка, — взмолился Роберт, потому что его член вот-вот мог прорвать ткань. Нажим слегка усилился.

Роберт почувствовал, как расстегивается пряжка, и с радостью услышал звук открывающейся молнии. Штаны вместе с трусами заскользили по его ногам вниз и упали на ковер. Восемь дюймов эрекции Роберта призывно вздымались, но Джимми продолжал нежно и неторопливо целовать его бедра. Роберт вздохнул — вожделенные губы слишком медленно двигались к цели. Когда же Джимми прикоснулся к чувствительному местечку на его бедре, прямо рядом с яйцами, Роберт задрожал от предвкушения. Он так сильно хотел, чтобы Джимми наконец взял его член в рот, а эта чертова дразнилка только делала ему больно и заставляла хотеть большего.

В нетерпении он судорожно перебирал волосы Джимми, пока не дождался влажного прикосновения языка к своему члену. Добравшись до головки, Джимми облизал и ее, а потом опустил губы ниже, мягко вбирая ствол в себя. Роберт не смог сдержать долгого экстатического стона.

Легкие прикосновения посылали волны удовольствия по всему его телу, и Роберт содрогался от сладких движений вверх и вниз. Его рука дрожала в темных волосах, помогая Джимми двигаться, вбирать Роберта в себя. Боги, ему было так офигительно хорошо!

Потом Джимми вынул изо рта блестевший член, напоследок еще раз прикоснувшись к влажной коже языком, и Роберт почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с глазами Джимми, блестевшими сквозь спутавшиеся черные волосы. Джимми прижался влажными губами к его губам, а Роберт положил руки на худые бедра, нащупывая застежку брюк. Он так хотел Джимми, что с трудом соображал, что делает, но все-таки расстегнул атласные брюки, сразу скользнувшие вниз. Роберт погладил стояк Джимми сквозь ткань трусов. Джимми тихо застонал.

— Встань на колени, — шепнул он властно, легонько укусив Роберта за мочку уха.

Тот был не в силах говорить и просто кивнул, а потом перевернулся и лег на подушку, прислушиваясь к тому, как Джимми за спиной открыл смазку, растер ее по члену и отбросил тюбик куда-то на кровать. Руки Джимми легли на его бедра. 

— Ты готов?

— Ээ… — Роберт закусил губу и кивнул, готовясь к боли.

Джимми входил в него осторожно, постанывая от необходимости сдерживаться, но Роберт все равно задохнулся, судорожно комкая одеяло. Это и правда было больно, но одновременно прекрасно. Ему понравилась эта боль, он желал большего. А Джимми постепенно увеличивал скорость, толкаясь все сильнее и быстрее.

— Ты охренительно узкий, Персик, — выдохнул он, сжимая его бедра. И вдруг резко остановился, сгребая в кулак светлые пряди, наклоняясь к уху Роберта. Тот тяжело дышал и задыхался.

— Каково это? — прошептал ему Джимми.

— Ох, это офигительно, детка, — Роберт начал ласкать свой член. — Не останавливайся, это так здорово!

Но Джимми только целовал его плечи:

— Проси меня, — бормотал он в обнаженную кожу.

— Пожалуйста, Джимми, не останавливайся! — голос Роберта стал высоким от желания. Почему Джимми так с ним поступает?! А тот все еще был на нем, легонько целуя и скользя руками по его телу, плавно заменяя руку Роберта своей собственной, медленно поглаживая пульсирующий член.

— Ты не должен рассчитывать на многое, если собираешься просить об этом так, — рука на члене замедлилась, и Роберту стало совсем плохо.

— Джимми... — с трудом простонал он.

— Проси меня, бля! — поглаживания прекратились совсем.

Роберт сейчас так хотел Джимми, что, кажется, эта потребность превосходила любое чувство, испытанное им в жизни. Он знал, что, если сейчас лишится ебаного секса с Джимми, то в тот же миг умрет:

— Джимми, пожалуйста! Трахни меня! Трахни жестоко, выеби, как последнюю блядь, если хочешь, мне все равно! Просто, блин, трахни меня, ты мне нужен! — он дал Джимми то, чего тот добивался: полное подчинение. Чувствуя, как победно ухмыляется Джимми, который, прежде чем отстраниться, запечатлел последний поцелуй на его плече, Роберт продолжал, позабыв, как дышать: — Пожалуйста... пожалуйста...

Джимми сжал его бедра и вновь начал неторопливо толкаться. Постепенно набирая скорость, он вбивался все сильнее и быстрее, так сильно, что кровать под ними ходила ходуном. Он стонал в голос от удовольствия, а Роберт готов был закричать от ощущения Джимми у себя внутри. Джимми снова начал ему дрочить, но теперь в его движениях больше не было мягкой нежности, только первобытное желание.

Чувствуя, как поднимается в нем, угрожая вот-вот затопить, волна удовольствия, Роберт громко простонал:

— Джим, я сейчас!..

Джимми увеличил скорость, и вскоре Роберт задрожал, выплескиваясь в руку Джимми. Он кончал с громкими стонами и придыханиями. Голова кружилась. Наслаждение было таким, какого он никогда прежде не испытывал. Стоны Джимми становились все громче, и через несколько мгновений сравнялись со стонами Роберта.

Покрытый блестящими бисеринками пота, тяжело дыша, Роберт рухнул на матрас. Испустив стон, полный восторга, Джимми скатился с него и упал рядом. Некоторое время они не могли сказать ни слова. Оба сияли.

— Это было… классно, — произнес Джимми через несколько минут, когда их дыхание выровнялось. Роберт засмеялся в ответ, и Джимми вдруг увидел его в новом свете. Он уже видел «золотого бога» на сцене в лучах его красоты и славы. Черт, он видел его после хорошей травы с самыми шикарными чиксами, но он никогда раньше не смотрел на него так, как в этот миг. На секунду ему показалось, будто Роберт светится, словно его обнаженное тело было окружено сияющим ореолом. Влажные от пота завитки, обрамлявшие его лицо, прилипли к щекам. Роберт поднял руку, быстрым движением убирая их со лба.

— Да, это действительно было... — неуверенно произнес он и запнулся. Джимми понял, что что-то изменилось: Роберт разочарованно опустил глаза, его сияние будто истончалось. Джимми занервничал:

— Что-то не так, Персик? — спросил он, придвигаясь к Роберту и вглядываясь в него.

Тот, казалось, почти боялся смотреть ему в глаза. Он комкал простыню, открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не произносил ни звука. Густой румянец залил его щеки, и Роберт опустил голову, закрываясь золотистыми волосами:

— Что теперь?

Он не обиделся — понял Джимми. Скорее волнуется и немного опасается.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Джимми в замешательстве.

— Ради бога, Джим, мы только что трахнулись! — многооктавный голос Роберта поднялся до девичьего визга. — Мы будем вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось? Я имею в виду, что теперь? Мы расскажем Бонзо и Джонси? Будем ли мы продолжать? Что... — его голос прервался, потому что любовник опустился на него, закрывая рот поцелуем.

Джимми показалось, что Роберт немного напрягся, а затем расслабился.

— Тебе надо меньше беспокоиться, — прошептал он ему в перерыве между ласками.

Роберт лежал неподвижно, спокойствие возвращалось к нему с теплом поцелуев Джимми. Кожу все еще сладко покалывало от прикосновений этих губ. Снова став нежным, Джимми продолжал целовать его шею и ключицы, и Роберт смежил веки. Он чувствовал, как Джимми переместился, и, когда открыл глаза, увидел его лицо в дюйме от своего собственного. Мозолистые пальцы гитариста гладили его по щекам:

— Послушай. Ты значишь для меня слишком много, и я не могу просто бросить тебя как групи, подобранную на концерте. Мы друзья. Мы подумаем, как справиться с этим. Это ново для меня, детка, нам просто нужно время чтобы подумать...

— Да, я тоже полагаю, что мы должны узнать друг друга поближе, прежде чем замутить, — фыркнул Роберт, насмешливо глянув на Джимми.

— Ой, заткнись! Я не виноват, что у тебя такие узкие джинсы.

Оба засмеялись, и Джимми обнял его. Они валялись на кровати, и им было легко в объятиях друг друга. Простыни сбились, и они продолжали кататься по потертому матрасу, прерывая поцелуи только для вдоха. Ни один из них не хотел, чтоб эти мгновения закончились. И все же оба понимали, что их связь будет короткой. Это было грустно. Чего они не понимали, так это того, что все закончится совсем иначе, чем они могли себе представить.


End file.
